


The Real Treasure

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [64]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Friendship, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Treasure Hunting, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Five: TreasureThere was treasure hidden underground where magic pooled.
Relationships: Legend & Warriors & Four (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	The Real Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You wanna make another bet?”

Legend sighed, “About what, Warriors?”

A smile worked its way onto Warriors’ face. “Remember that town we passed yesterday? Well, I heard some people mentioning some lost treasure hidden in the forest.”

“It’s probably gone by now,” Legend said. “Others would’ve gone after this ‘treasure’; besides, we don’t even know the area.”

“Four does.”

“And you expect Four would agree to help on this… treasure hunt?” Legend crossed his arms.

Warriors shrugged. “Can’t hurt to ask.”

He moved over to where the smallest Hero was unpacking something from his bag. Legend didn’t follow Warriors, but he watched from a far as Four looked up at him. They discussed something, Four seemed to disagree, but then Warriors showed him something Legend couldn’t see.

They walked over to Legend. “He’s in,” Warriors said with a smile.

“This is reckless,” Four said, “and we’re gonna get in trouble. But… let’s go, I guess. Follow me.”

“Wait!” Legend raised a hand. “I bet there’s no treasure.”

“Well, I bet the opposite—what do you wager?”

For a moment, Legend thought. Then a small smirk worked its way onto his face. “Twenty rupees.”

“Twenty?”

“What? Afraid you don’t have that much?”

“Oh,” Warriors said, “you’re on. Twenty rupees, then.”

Four sighed, “Great, let’s go.”

* * *

The forest wasn’t large, and it was filled to the brim with wildlife. Warriors relayed to Four what exactly he heard and Four instantly knew where to go. Although he walked in the front of the trio, Legend could’ve sworn he had a small smirk on his face.

Their trip had to be quick before any of the others got concerned where they went. Saying, _we went on a treasure hunt_ wouldn’t be accepted as a reason.

Four led them into a cave and down into the heart of it before stopping. “Alright,” he said. “We’re here.”

Warriors nodded. “Alright, where’s here?”

“The story you mentioned,” Four said, “said that there was treasure hidden underground where magic pooled. Well, here we are.”

Sighing, Legend pinched the bridge of his nose. “You brought us to a fairy fountain?”

“Yup!” Four said. “This’s what they mentioned. The treasure’s the Great Fairy.”

“And your fairy fountains are always underground…” Warriors sighed.

“What? Are yours not?”

“Nope.” Warrior said before turning to look at an amused Legend. “What?”

“I believe I am twenty rupees richer,” Legend said, holding out his hand. “Wait, Four, how’d Warriors convince you to work with us?”

Four shrugged. “He gave me five rupees.”

“Wow, that’s… pretty cheap. I would’ve done it for more than that.”

“Well, I’m five rupees richer now.”

“I guess that’s true.”

Warriors rubbed the back of his head. “Okay, Legend. How about this? I still win because the real treasure is the friendships we’ve made among the way.”

“No, I still want my rupees.”

“…Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
